


Precognition

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Umbara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Boil has a bad feeling about this mission.





	

“Fuck’s sake, what’s your problem?” Waxer finally asks, cornering Boil when they’re alone, “You’ve been watching me like I’m going to disappear since I got my orders.”  He’s not angry, he’s just worried.  Boil never gets like this. **  
**

“I dunno,” Boil says quietly, and he looks at a point over his husband’s shoulder, “I just- it’s just a feeling, okay?  I don’t like it when we have separate assignments.  Somebody’s got to be there to watch your back, yeah?”  He can’t describe the crawling sensation at the back of his neck, but… it’s still there, and he can’t get rid of it.

Waxer’s hand on his cheek turns his face to look him in the eyes.  “Hey, look at me.  I’ll be alright.  General said it’ll be a short mission, in and out, and then we’ll meet up with the 501st and be on the next transport back here.  I’ll be fine.”  He gives Boil a smile and kisses him.  “We’ve both got some leave coming up, maybe we can head back to Ryloth for a couple of days and check in on Numa?”

Boil smiles, but it’s not quite as genuine as it usually is.  “Yeah, alright.”  He kisses him again, just as Cody calls his name.  As Waxer heads out, he sighs and slumps back against the wall.  He doesn’t know what it is, but the name Umbara sends shivers down his spine.  


End file.
